pokedigifakemonfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Dyskusja użytkownika:Pika-Monika
Jak już mówiłam, tutaj popiszemy. Elo, Elo companero 18:43, kwi 30, 2012 (UTC) Fajnie. Robię tu anime. te samo co na BW, ale tu mi dadzą spokój. Elo, Elo companero 18:50, kwi 30, 2012 (UTC) Ja swoje tu kopjuję, a ty? Elo, Elo companero 18:54, kwi 30, 2012 (UTC) Da się zauważyćElo, Elo companero 18:57, kwi 30, 2012 (UTC) Robię nowe konto. Elo, Elo companero 19:00, kwi 30, 2012 (UTC) Ja też. Na ViVa, bo login za długi XDElo, Elo companero 19:04, kwi 30, 2012 (UTC) Elo, my new kkonto. 123ViVa123 07:04, maj 1, 2012 (UTC) Mogę się zapisać do twojego anime? 123ViVa123 08:18, maj 2, 2012 (UTC) Haloo. 123ViVa123 08:49, maj 2, 2012 (UTC) Obraziłaś się czy co? 123ViVa123 08:52, maj 2, 2012 (UTC) No kobieto no. Ile można pisać. : ( Elo, Elo companero 09:15, maj 2, 2012 (UTC) Sory, w mojej naturze nie leży cierpliwość D. Chcesz się zapisać do mojego anime bakugan? 123ViVa123 13:00, maj 2, 2012 (UTC) Digimony mogą się powtażać? Ja mam parę na oku: Renamon, Palmon, Terriermon, Cutemon, Bastemon, Cupimon, Coronamon, Floramon, Talimon i wiele innych. 123ViVa123 13:17, maj 2, 2012 (UTC) Spoko, moja ma 15 lat, zaczęła pieć lat temu, więc ma dużo digów. 3 123ViVa123 16:03, maj 2, 2012 (UTC) Fajny. Hehe, mogę się pojawić w drugim? A przy okazji, zapraszam do anime bakugan. 123ViVa123 16:20, maj 2, 2012 (UTC) Hura! 123ViVa123 16:24, maj 2, 2012 (UTC) Czytaj mój profil (Jun) na bieżąco. 123ViVa123 16:27, maj 2, 2012 (UTC) Ok, sory. Admin ci się do anime zapisał : ). 123ViVa123 16:33, maj 2, 2012 (UTC) Wiem, jestem na bierząco. 123ViVa123 17:18, maj 2, 2012 (UTC) Hehehe. Spoko. Moja nie ujawnia wszystkich po kolej. 123ViVa123 17:23, maj 2, 2012 (UTC) Spoko. 123ViVa123 17:28, maj 2, 2012 (UTC) Wiesz, że na tej wiki zrobiłam dwie strony? Oshawott Asha i Dawn. 123ViVa123 17:41, maj 2, 2012 (UTC) Jesteś? 123ViVa123 18:09, maj 2, 2012 (UTC) Hehe, nieźle, a robisz ten odcinek anime? 123ViVa123 18:15, maj 2, 2012 (UTC) Hura! 123ViVa123 18:29, maj 2, 2012 (UTC) Kobieto, szybciej, ja chcę to przeczytać! 123ViVa123 18:33, maj 2, 2012 (UTC) Hura! Bo wiesz, podoba mi sie. 123ViVa123 18:40, maj 2, 2012 (UTC) Hura!123ViVa123 18:46, maj 2, 2012 (UTC) Rób następny bo przyduszę. (żart, ale serio rób) ; ) 123ViVa123 18:54, maj 2, 2012 (UTC) Ja też, pa! 123ViVa123 19:00, maj 2, 2012 (UTC) Jestem! Sory, że dopiero ale byłam na obchodach 3 Maja. 123ViVa123 09:25, maj 3, 2012 (UTC) Byłam, ale tak się w kościele zanudziłam, że wróciłam do domu, no i jestem. ; ) 123ViVa123 09:53, maj 3, 2012 (UTC) Nom, ale jest nowa informacja o sweet. 123ViVa123 09:57, maj 3, 2012 (UTC) To git, zagalopowałaś się, moja podróżuje już pięć lat z Roko, więc już dawno mogli się połączyć (i to robili) 123ViVa123 10:06, maj 3, 2012 (UTC) Spoko 123ViVa123 10:09, maj 3, 2012 (UTC) Gites. 123ViVa123 10:20, maj 3, 2012 (UTC) Jesteś jeszcze? 123ViVa123 11:17, maj 3, 2012 (UTC) Kobieto, weź ty pisz że idziesz bo ja się zastanawiam. 123ViVa123 14:00, maj 3, 2012 (UTC) Ale odcinek, czy musisz iść. 123ViVa123 14:10, maj 3, 2012 (UTC) NO KOBIETO. JESTEŚ? 123ViVa123 18:46, maj 3, 2012 (UTC) No dobra : | 123ViVa123 09:01, maj 4, 2012 (UTC) Fajnie. 123ViVa123 09:30, maj 4, 2012 (UTC) Po co zmieniłaś? 123ViVa123 17:27, maj 4, 2012 (UTC) Ale ty wiesz że ja to z głównej?? Pewnie. 123ViVa123 17:35, maj 4, 2012 (UTC) Spoko. 123ViVa123 17:38, maj 4, 2012 (UTC) Dobra, miałam zrobić siostrę Jun i jej rywalkę zarazem. Imię mósi być angielskie, japońskie itd, byle nie polskie. 123ViVa123 17:44, maj 4, 2012 (UTC) Cóż, tak myślałam, że to rywalki, które podróżują osobno, ale niech ci będzie. Jesteś starsza o rok, bo mam jusz plana.123ViVa123 17:48, maj 4, 2012 (UTC) May, lub Lyra, wybieraj sama. Robię poki. 123ViVa123 18:02, maj 4, 2012 (UTC) Nie masz jeszcze. Masz pięć wstążek i 1 miejsce w festiwalu, ale zdecydowałaś, że wolisz być trenerką i zaczynasz dopiero. Możesz mieć Dewotta? 123ViVa123 18:10, maj 4, 2012 (UTC) Ok, ja już kończę grę i jutro wejdę. Obiecuję że luknę na nowe Anime ;) Pika :3 18:18, maj 4, 2012 (UTC) To git. Rób profil. Ja robię już poczki ; ). 123ViVa123 18:18, maj 4, 2012 (UTC) Mogę też zrobić anime Digimon? Plisio :< Wiki Denkichu 09:35, maj 5, 2012 (UTC) Jesteś i nic nie piszesz? No wiesz. : ( 123ViVa123 09:48, maj 5, 2012 (UTC) Sweet, Tina i Roko lub Sweet i Roko lub Sweet i Tina 3123ViVa123 10:13, maj 5, 2012 (UTC) Sweet i Roko. 123ViVa123 10:17, maj 5, 2012 (UTC) Spoko. Niedługo. 123ViVa123 10:22, maj 5, 2012 (UTC) Hehe. Fajnie napisałam o Roko, no nie? Roko 123ViVa123 10:25, maj 5, 2012 (UTC) Super, źle zrobiłaś swój profil. Napisałaś: Użytkownik:123Viva123/Anime2/Shui (anime A gdzie ")" ???123ViVa123 10:27, maj 5, 2012 (UTC) Dałabyś mi założyć konto! : ) 123ViVa123 10:37, maj 5, 2012 (UTC) Spoko. My starter is Charmander. 123ViVa123 10:59, maj 5, 2012 (UTC) nie, chcę być dwoma, robię profil. 123ViVa123 11:11, maj 5, 2012 (UTC) Hura! Przy okazji, Jun podróżuje kilka tygodni dłużej od Iki. Znowu 3 123ViVa123 11:14, maj 5, 2012 (UTC) Ok, Wartortle i Venusaura 3 Od mamy. 123ViVa123 11:19, maj 5, 2012 (UTC) Snivy, Oshawott Tepig. 123ViVa123 11:31, maj 5, 2012 (UTC) Spoko. 123ViVa123 11:40, maj 5, 2012 (UTC) Spoko. Rób drugi i trzeci. 123ViVa123 11:51, maj 5, 2012 (UTC) Spoko, ale serio rób, bo chcę swojego debiutu! znowu 3 huehue 123ViVa123 11:59, maj 5, 2012 (UTC) Spoko. 123ViVa123 12:10, maj 5, 2012 (UTC) Muszę kończyć. Cześć. 123ViVa123 12:15, maj 5, 2012 (UTC) Ok :) Wiki Denkichu 18:15, maj 5, 2012 (UTC) Mam pomysł! Możę zrobimy naszę wsólne anime czyli ja ty i Julia? Będziemy mogły łapać Pokemony i Digimony! Wiki Denkichu 20:21, maj 5, 2012 (UTC) Helo. 123ViVa123 11:49, maj 6, 2012 (UTC) Pika, sory, że pokasowałam obrazki W anime digimon Jun, ale ona skopiowała to ode mnie (ja anime digimon wcześniej robiłam z nią, ale ją zbanowali na poprzednim koncie i teraz ode mnie skopiowała - Ja to Mikayla) - [[User:Mika444|'Mikulka''' ]] Dyskusja! :D ''plik:006mini.gif 19:13, maj 10, 2012 (UTC)